1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing server, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a computer readable storage medium storing the information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a so-called on-line game in which a server is connected to a client via a network so that a game is played on-line.